


Let me tell you about the goddesses and the knights

by Noscere



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for V3EP12, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noscere/pseuds/Noscere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now is the time for Jaune to make a career switch, and start pursuing science instead of hunting monsters. His daughter's birth will make more sense that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me tell you about the goddesses and the knights

**Author's Note:**

> If you know anything about Classical mythology, this story makes more sense. Kind of. Not really. Who am I kidding?

Ruby taps the dinner table and looks at him. “Sooooo… Care to explain?”

Jaune pushes his hand through his hair. He winces. Three minutes ago, that hand was changing a diaper. A diaper filled with indescribable… stuff. At least it didn’t smell too bad?

(Good thing Pyrrha had warned him, otherwise he would have run straight to a hospital and what a mess that would be. It’ll be a pain in the ass to register their daughter for school if he doesn’t get the documents soon.)

“Really, Ruby, it’s not that weird.”

She looks at the bottle warming in the sink. “I’m not saying it’s weird.”

“You’re giving me that look! It’s not exactly helping!”

“Okay, maybe I’m confused, since a baby who has Pyrrha’s eyes just dropped onto your door step, and I know Pyrrha was an only child.” Her eyes narrowed. “Don’t tell me… wait, no, that wouldn’t work, no body… science hasn’t gone quite that far…”

“What do you mean?” Jaune thinks for a few seconds. “Oh, gods no!”

“Well… I’m just saying, it’s kinda… unusual.” Her voice verges on the border between hopeful and suspicious. “I never thought you were the single dad type.”

“Thanks. I’m glad you’ve got so much confidence in Athena and I.”

“Athena?!” Ruby’s eyebrows nearly shoot off her face. “All right, Jaune. Something’s going on here, and I want in. Tell me what’s going on. Maybe I can help you?”

 

He scratches his head and thinks for a few seconds. The truth lies on that thin line between disbelief and, “ _are you fucking bullshitting me_.”

He can faintly hear Pyrrha giggling in the distance. Her distinctive laugh only grows stronger when he rolls his eyes.

_"Not exactly helping_ ," he hisses.

Still, he has known his fellow team leader for the past fourteen years. Ruby has run straight to the heart of danger by his side. If he can trust anyone to believe him, it’s her.

He takes the bottle out of the sink and drip a little onto his wrist. It’s still too cold.

“Ruby… do you believe in gods?”

Ruby shrugs. “Jaune, I’m apparently the reincarnation of a mighty warrior who made Grimm quake in fear. Blake is the Fall Maiden. Yang is the Summer Maiden. Weiss is… I don’t even know what legend she represents. Try me.”

“Well… Pyrrha didn’t technically die.”

“What.”

“I know. It took me a while too. At first, I’d catch glimpses of her around our campsites. It was here and there – maybe my shield would jerk up and block a blow, or I’d hear her laugh at one of your dumb jokes –“

“My jokes are funny, unlike Yang’s puns.”

“The point being, she was never gone in the first place.” He sighs. “When we defeated Cinder… well… remember that big glowing ball that came out of her chest?”

Ruby’s eyes widen. “Are you saying?”

“Pyrrha told me the same thing happened when Cinder shot her.”

“Okay… so she’s not dead… so where is she now?”

“Maybe you should sit down for this,” Pyrrha says, stepping into the kitchen. Her chiton swirls around her feet in a cloud of white cloth. “Apparently, I’m a goddess now.”

 

“Hey, I thought you were taking care of Athena upstairs!”

“I was,” she agrees, and pecks Jaune on the cheek. “She’s asleep now. I decided to check in down here. Hello, Ruby, how’s Weiss?”

Jaune looks back at Ruby, who looks as if she’s currently undergoing a system reboot behind those silver eyes.

“I'm sorry. I’ve certainly kept you waiting, haven’t I? It was very rude of me.”

Ruby springs forward, arms outstretched, only to pass through Pyrrha’s body.

She stumbles to a stop in front of the fridge. “What?”

Pyrrha breaks out into giggles. “You should’ve seen the look on Jaune’s face!”

“Well, sorry for being on the verge of a panic attack here!” He waves his arms “You don’t always do that transparency thing!”

Pyrrha places a glowing finger to her lips. “Shh… You’ll wake up Athena.” She stops glowing and walks to Ruby. “Hello again! I’m Pyrrha! You might remember me from my human form. I was raised after my untimely and utterly pointless death, and the twelve trials I had to complete in order to ascend.”

Ruby stares at her friend. "What."

"Well, that was after I spent twelve weeks in a tent, watching you fight. That was an amazing kill, Ruby. I'm so glad they made me the Goddess of Huntresses."

“You are?” Jaune asks.

“It was that, or Goddess of Doomed Lovers,” Pyrrha admits. “The High Council has a terrible sense of humor about who they admit.”

Jaune rolls his eyes. “Remind me never to piss them off.”

“They’re not very happy that I’ve taken a mortal lover. I believe you’re already on that track, Jaune.”

“Oh, that’s so comforting.”

“Relax, and let the Goddess deal with immortal things. I'd never let them take you away from me.” She kisses him once more. “In the mean time, maybe we should make sure Ruby’s okay?”

At the sound of her name, Ruby surges towards Pyrrha, nearly knocking her over with the force of her hug. They collide with the fridge. In a pile of limbs and laughter, they sink to the ground.

 

“I’m taller than you!” Ruby ruffles Pyrrha’s hair, displacing the golden coronet from her head. “Uh, oops. Am I not supposed to do that?”

His lover shrugs and straightens her coronet. “Well, I never signed up for the goddess bit. I don’t really care as long as you don’t shoot me with arrows. Goodness, I hate those things. If Athena takes them up, I’ll train her to use another weapon.”

Ruby’s grin slowly fades. “So… uh… Athena?”

Jaune helps the two to their feet. “Well, when a goddess and a Huntsman love each other very much–“

“Jaune. It’s not nice to make fun of your friends,” Pyrrha says with a laugh. She turns to Ruby. “I had the worst headaches. It felt like I swallowed another person! I’d make a terrible Grimm.”

“Well, I’m certainly glad that you’re not… hang on.” Ruby’s eyebrows seem to be on the verge of shooting off her face. “Is Athena… you know… like us?”

“Honestly, you should ask Weiss. I’ve never been good with science,” Jaune admits. “Always more of a philosophy person.”

“Jaune, this is totally philosophy territory.” Ruby shakes her head, and although Jaune can see she's still shocked, his friend is definitely getting used to the new Pyrrha. "How are you going to explain this to Athena?"

"Well, I think Aunt Ruby can do the honors. Suffice it to say, she’s going to be just like her dad.” Pyrrha kisses Jaune once more, this time on the nape of his neck. “Bumbling and utterly adorable, just a demigod instead.”

“Hey! That’s a cheap shot, Pyrrha, and you know it!”

“It’s not a cheap shot if it’s true, Jaune.”

“Not you too!” 

Pyrrha and Ruby laugh, and for the first time in a long time, everything is right in Jaune’s world.

 


End file.
